


请求调离

by honeyscore



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 加入信条之初的Neil接受了高强度的军事特训。在那段时间里，负责他的装甲部队队长Ives一直在请求调离。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 19





	请求调离

再次醒来时，Neil怀疑自己吃错了剂量。昏沉地坐起身，简陋的行军床在肘下吱呀作响，他扯开毯子，觉得比入睡前更冷了，船上的毯子永远不够干燥，散发着一股潮湿海风的味道。进入逆转门之前他问Wheeler，她的第一次逆行有没有留下什么教训，她耸了耸肩，告诉他逆行不是大问题，真正有挑战性的是船上的日子，没事就多睡觉，船上有各种各样的安眠药。

说这话的时候，她看了Ives好几眼，毕竟是他带Neil出任务，也许应该由他来叮嘱些什么。但她能料想到男人对此提议的反应，“有什么好说的？需要知道的他都已经学了”，他会这样冷淡地回应，然后把脸转向另一边，面无表情地对着即将打开的逆转门，仿佛跟在身后的Neil只是空气。

不过她说得没错，进入逆时间的体验并没有Neil事前想象得那么艰巨。他们回到36小时前的哥伦比亚，从一个伪装成毒贩窝点的仓库里夺回了被雇佣兵劫走的涉密固态数据，Neil虽然是新手，但并没有拖后腿，甚至在危急关头根据弹孔准确判断出了车库外隐藏火力点的位置，使得他和他的队长免于一出仓门就被爆头的命运。他唯一的失误是氧气罩，跟人近身搏斗时被扯到了地上，濒临窒息时眼前变得模糊，他倒在地上，挣扎着伸手摸索，直到Ives冲到他面前跪下，为他重新将面罩戴好，同时反手一枪，远处地上的一具雇佣兵尸体在剧烈的颤栗后摇晃着爬起来，对着他们端起枪口，第三发子弹贴着Ives的耳侧飞过，第二发子弹也打空了，第一发子弹打中了Ives的左肩，他吃痛地低吼出声，强忍着没有倒在刚刚找回呼吸的Neil身上。

驾着他冲出仓库时，Neil人生中第一次如此强烈地颤抖，而他却冷静得像一块钢板，除了偶尔漏出几声疼痛的喘息，没有对刚刚的死里逃生表露出丝毫的心有余悸。Neil明白，这次行动必定是成功的，总部早在正式派出他们之前就知晓了行动的结果和附带伤害，但事前的任务简介里并没有任何说明，仿佛那一切都尚未发生。他回想起半年前刚进队时上的第一节课，“不要追问未来，不要探寻过去”，Ives说这话的语气极其平淡，听不出任何情感，Neil目不转睛地望着他，试图从他的眼睛里看出一些什么，而Ives察觉到他在盯着自己，拧开马克笔朝着白板转过身去。

赶到港口上了船后，Ives甩开他的搀扶，跌跌撞撞地拿走医药箱，独自跌坐在船舱一侧。他不让Neil查看他的肩膀，不让Neil靠近，也不让Neil把以“或许我们应该……”开头的句子说下去，像从Neil进入装甲部队训练的第一天起那样，除了必须发号的施令，他对Neil尽可能的抗拒与远离。他扯下头盔和防弹背心，动作迟缓地为自己止血，用残忍的手法清理创口皮缘，有那么几个片刻，Neil按捺不住想要过去帮他，他干脆咬着牙草草收尾，把止疼片和晕船药一起吞下去，翻身仰卧在窄小的折叠床上，消极且强硬地表示不容打扰。

Neil探向床尾，伸手去摸另一个医药箱。箱盖一直开着，里面散乱摆放着药瓶、绷带、医用酒精、手术钳之类的东西，他仔细检查了安眠药瓶身上的说明，推荐剂量是两粒，没错，的确吃了两粒，但他不记得自己反复醒来了多少次，可能他根本没有真正睡着，只是在微弱的药劲中无效地休息。船舱被透明的塑料帘布严密地封住，用以隔绝外界的逆时空气，除了毯子上的海水气味，Neil还能闻到一股淡淡的血腥味，他从没中过枪，不清楚被打中肩膀会带来什么程度的疼痛，但他了解未经妥善处理的枪伤会带来怎样的后果，野战急救课程上都深入学过。

他站起身来，把安眠药放回药箱里。卧在另一侧床上的伤员没有动弹，他背靠着舱壁，无动于衷地仰坐在折叠床上，似乎就打算继续这样，熬过接下来的几十个小时。

Neil轻轻叹了口气。或许要归罪于他过剩的同理心，他从小都是那种会跟着别人一起痛，甚至比对方更痛的类型，又或许他只是担心连带责任，担心如果Ives的伤口感染恶化，影响到接下来的行动，他进入信条后的首个任务也会惨淡收场，甚至被认定为无法胜任外勤工作。

他提起医药箱走过去，拉开一把椅子在折叠床前坐下。Ives睁开眼看着他，警惕得仿佛他不是队友而是威胁，他比划了一下自己的领口，示意床上的男人把外套拉链拉开。

不出意外，Ives告诉他“已经处理完了”。他摇摇头，表示那并不算处理完。

“你的职责不包括这个。照顾好你自己就够了。” 

“刚才在仓库里，你一直护着我。”

“那不是在护着你，那是在完成任务。”

“那我也不是在照顾你。”Neil把纱布剪成大小匀称的若干块，摊开在腿上，“如果你伤重了，接下来的行动会受阻。我也是在完成任务。” 

Ives一时间难以反驳。趁着这片刻的语塞，Neil伸手剥开他的外套，他抬起胳膊制止，抓住了Neil的手腕，Neil抬眼看着他，用眼神表明自己不愿停下。

“让开。”

“我有不能让开的理由。”

“我没在跟你辩论，这是命令。”

可能因为伤痛的原因，Ives的命令并不如往常那么具有威慑力。Neil发现，当他们这样面对面坐着、这样近距离的平视时，对方失去了平日上课或训练时的那股疏离和冷淡，他想要表现得专横，却又不肯直直对上Neil的眼睛，就是在这一刻，Neil内心搁置已久的委屈情绪，忽然全部一股脑儿不合时宜地涌了上来。

“你可以在任务报告里写我违抗命令，怎样都行。”他挣脱开对方的抓握，嗓音也一改惯常的温和，罕见的变得强硬，“或者把我踢出队，让我滚蛋，你就不必再一遍遍地申请调离了。” 

话音刚落，他的视线随即低垂下来，似乎是意识到了自己的失态，并不后悔，但不免有几分慌乱。他没有再抬眼，伸手扯开Ives的衣襟，Ives还想抓他手腕，立刻被他拧着眉头挡开，肩膀上的止血带看起来绑得太紧了，这个季节至少每小时要松开一次，他觉得男人根本忘了这回事。

“我要先把止血带拆下来。”Neil不是在征求他的意见，而是在告知他，“你不要乱动，我尽量动作轻些。”

Ives扯了扯嘴角，惨淡又刻薄的一笑，嘲讽的矛头不知是指向自己，还是指向对方：“那我可以说话吗，‘长官’？” 

Neil的脸颊短暂而迅速地涨红，“我没有命令你的意思。抱歉。”

他戴上一次性医用手套，小心地将止血带松开，从男人的肩膀上拆下来。压在底下的几块垫布被血浸透，他动作麻利而轻柔地揭下它们，骇人的枪伤就那样暴露在了眼前。

“谁告诉你我在申请调离的？”

Ives的思绪停留在刚才听到的那番话上，一点都没分给自己肩上的那颗小窟窿。Neil顿了一下，又继续专心于手上的动作，从旁边桌上的不锈钢托盘中找出一把医用钳子，用酒精棉球给钳嘴消毒，幸好是手枪子弹，并且打中了防弹背心的肩带，如果是来复枪，可能会把他整个左半边肩膀砸穿，甚至伤到颈动脉。弹孔不算深，里面的组织也没有被破坏得太严重，最棘手的还是感染的风险，Neil转身在药箱里翻找，Ives打量了他一阵，低声问：

“在找什么？”

“吗啡，还有抗生素。”Neil捏住小小的玻璃药瓶，又找出一次性注射器，撕开塑料包装，“帮你把子弹取出来，重新清创包扎，否则会感染。”

“等靠岸后我能找到人处理。”

“等靠岸还需要一天一夜，你就打算这么放着不管？”

Ives露出“不然呢”的神情，这令Neil的胃部升起一丝轻微的羞耻感。或许这样令他感到神经紧张的情况，对眼前的人来说是稀松平常——但是不，这不代表他的担心是毫无意义的，如果Wheeler在场，她一定也支持他的想法。他为自己掰回几分自信，得以重新抬起眼睛，他看着Ives，Ives也盯着他，他不知道他们的队长到底经历过什么，造成了他那种看起来对什么都不很在乎，哪怕连自己都不放在眼里的态度。

“等靠岸太晚了，相信我，我能处理得好。”

“我知道你能。”

这是Neil没料想到的回应，他睁大眼睛，显得难以置信。Ives从来没有对他表示过任何形式的肯定，无论是当他狙击打靶拿了第一，格斗课上掌握了完美的背摔，还是在枪械拆解组装比赛中打破了新生最佳记录，Ives都表现得像是压根没看见。他不是那种每取得一点成绩都渴望被人当面夸奖的类型，他知道Ives也不是那种会拍人肩膀表示鼓励的队长，他只是不明白自己为什么会被视为空气，被那样刻意的、堂而皇之的忽略，有人问过Wheeler，当时他们正在做俯卧撑，那天刚刚进行完一场浩大的拉练，Wheeler把他和几名出了风头的新生叫到营地车库，她一手提着一瓶啤酒，跳到军用悍马的车前盖上，找了个舒适的姿势坐稳了，吩咐他们“把剩余没释放出来的精力都消耗掉”，便不由分说地摁下了计时器。

看到摆在车子后面的一箱啤酒，意识到那可能是额外的奖励，所有人立刻快乐地趴了下去，开始卖力地表现。在嘻嘻哈哈的气氛里，有人大着胆子问副队长问题，Wheeler，我们什么时候能见到信条的头儿？Wheeler，咱们营地有逆转门吗？Wheeler，为什么Ives那么讨厌Neil？好吧，他好像谁也不喜欢，但至少没把我们其他人当空气，你们都看到Neil今天开锁有多牛逼了吧？Ives最后连成绩都没报就走了，他什么意思？

Neil感到有一些低落和难堪，虽然他明白队友是出于维护他的好意。没等副队长回答，其他几个男孩又插话议论起最近的传闻，关于Ives曾经参与的某项绝密行动，以及他近来频繁向总部申请调离，后来Wheeler好像想要说点什么，但最终又什么都没说，时间到了，她从车前盖上跳下来，嘲讽他们“如果把闲聊的力气省省，就不会只做了这么可怜的几个”，说着把那一箱啤酒踢到前面，弯腰从中拿起一瓶，走过去递给了Neil。

你可能不会相信，但Ives对你没什么恶意。Wheeler这样低声告诉他，你也当他不存在就好了，Neil，他有些自己的问题。

Neil问她，Ives是不是真的打算调离。她沉默了一阵，后来只是说，如果是真的，也跟你没有关系。

“你知道我能处理得好，但你不想让我来？”

Ives转开脸，略显焦躁地呼了口气，往身后一靠，摆出“随你的便”的姿态。Neil内心感到胜利的雀跃，又怕对方反悔，赶紧再向前凑近半步，近到对方只要稍微起身，就能毫不费力地扼住他。

好在Ives什么都没做，他只是从裤腿的绑带间抽出一把匕首，拆下皮革鞘套，告诉Neil他不能打吗啡。他有过药物滥用的病史，上个月出任务受伤后他连续打了四天，之后戒断反应严重，医生警告他接下来至少六十天都不能再用，包括其它有神经麻醉功效的镇痛剂，最好也都别轻易使用。

“不能用吗啡？”Neil拿着注射器的手停顿在胸前，一时有些慌乱，“那我找下——”

“我找过了，没有别的。快点吧。”

他将鞘套咬在嘴上，眼睛直视前方，没有闭上。Neil放开注射器，从托盘里拿起钳子，另一只手用手指轻轻摁住创面附近的皮肤，他的指腹柔软而微热，还没有磨出茧子，他靠得极近，Ives甚至能听得到他略微颤抖的呼吸。

“我会很快。”Neil举起钳子，睫毛轻轻眨动，视线专注地聚焦在眼前那一小片伤口上，“抱歉。”

钳嘴伸进去时，他试图不去在意Ives瞬间咬紧的牙关。触及到弹头，微微放开、夹紧、稳住取出，整个过程持续了不到十秒，Ives浑身僵硬地静止在那儿，大脑被痛觉彻底占据，直到Neil把沾着血的弹头丢进托盘，放下钳子，他还咬着鞘套，胸口剧烈起伏，他应该体验过比这更加悲惨的境地，但受伤就是受伤，不因为程度的深浅而在疼痛上分出个高低。

Neil长出一口气，抬起脸来，伸手将鞘套从他嘴里拿开。 

他没有紧接着继续下去，而是给了Ives一点时间喘息。Ives终于允许自己闭上眼，脖子和脊椎无力地向前弯曲，像是强撑了太久，无法再撑住自己上半身的重量。他向前低下头，一手捏紧床沿，艰难地平复呼吸，Neil或许应当向后退开半步，再给男人一些空间，但他没有，所以当Ives努力挣扎着，难以自控地将额头抵在他颈窝上时，不能仅仅怪罪Ives，更要怪罪Neil没能及时拉开距离，让对方不得不被本能所裹挟着，在最脆弱的片刻朝他寻求依靠。

Neil摘下右手的手套，轻轻覆在Ives脑后。他无声地站在那儿，感受船舱在海面上静静颠簸漂浮，感受时间，感受男人的疼痛——他怀疑是在密闭空间里呆久了，感官的敏锐度受到了影响，眼下的一切都仿若是在某种幻觉之中，而不久前的过去则变得遥远而模糊。

他收拢右手，顺着伤员的颈脖往下挪动，拇指在对方耳后摩挲，就像小时候当他生病时，他的母亲会做的那样。在这轻柔的抚慰下，Ives的喘息逐渐归于平静，他握住Neil的手腕，从自己的后颈拿开，睁开眼停驻了几秒，才缓慢地抬起头。

他像是想说些什么，但最终放弃了。还好他没有开口，否则无论他可能说些什么，Neil都不知道该怎么回答。

拉开一些距离后，Neil重新戴上手套，为他清理创面。原本他想要做初期缝合，但担心会增加感染的几率，最后还是只做了消毒，用无菌敷料仔细包扎好。他大概的确是有些医护方面的天赋，虽然动作并不熟练，但都完成得相当利落，除了技巧之外，他身上那股令人安定的气质类似某种温和的麻醉剂，这气质如今尚未发展成熟，仅仅只是在此刻开始浮现，未来的几年里它会迅速生长，氤氲在被他爱护着的人的伤口上。

后来Neil又尝试睡了一觉，这次他睡着了，他做了一个短暂的梦，梦里依然是海上，他靠着甲板的栏杆，眺望远处的信号塔，塔上立着一个熟悉得有些异样的身影，他分辨了许久，但怎么都看不清楚，直到从梦境边缘恢复意识，他都没能完全辨认出那人是谁。醒来时他看见Ives趔趄着走向脸盆架，弯下腰仓促地洗了把脸，然后拉开边上的抽屉，取出剃须膏和刀片。出发前的行动简介告诉他们，后半程的任务目标警惕性很高，他们需要在途中抽出时间整理仪容、换上常服，Neil还好，本就还残留着一丝学生气，但Ives不能只是换身西装，他得想办法解决他胡子的问题。

而一旦伤了肩膀，任何牵动上臂的动作都变得困难。站在脸盆架上方的那一小面镜子前，他先用嘴咬住刀片，再用右手剥下刀片的包装纸，挤出剃须膏的过程更是进展缓慢，自理能力受阻的挫折感继而催生出无限的不安全感，动作愈发急躁起来，直到他不小心割破了自己的手指，血滴顺着掌根向下淌，滴进了脸盆，Neil急匆匆从床上跳起来，几步跨过去，抓住他的胳膊：“别动了，我来。”

“你回去接着睡觉。”

“把刀片给我。”

“你再废话，我就把你从这艘船上踢下去。”

“你不会的。”

Neil完全不受他的威胁，将那枚剥开了的刀片从他手里拿走，又转身回去取了棉球和医用胶布，无视他的再三阻挠，帮他处理了手上的口子。Neil的所作所为，似乎比枪伤和割伤本身更另Ives感到受挫，他难以面对自己迫切需要这种亲密帮助的事实，而提供帮助的人是Neil，这让一切都更糟了。

Neil用手轻轻地稳住他的脸，保持近距离面对面。他习惯使用电动剃须刀，这种老式的剃须膏和刀片已经是落后了半个世纪的产品，他用脸盆取了些净水，挤出一小节膏体在掌心，试着沾水揉搓，将搓出的细腻泡沫往Ives的下半张脸上涂抹，细心地避开鼻子和嘴角。四周太安静了，让气氛暧昧得有些危险，这当然不是闲聊的好时机，但Neil还是若无其事地率先开了口：

“没有谁告诉我，关于你在申请调离。队里大家喜欢议论，各种各样的事。我偶然听到了。” 

Ives眨了眨眼睛，目光转向别处。Neil在盆里洗掉手上的泡沫，擦干，从旁边拿起刀片，另一只手用食指轻轻托起他的下巴。

“我知道那是你的隐私，不关我的事。只是……” 

他看着Neil举起刀片，耐心地在自己的脸颊上细细刮动。Neil的手并不是那么稳，他能感觉到些微的颤动，只是一点点，远不及他自己的心脏颤动得强烈。他的胸口好像变薄了。

“只是我想知道，为什么我会那样令你难以忍受。”

“因为你让我回想起一个人。”

Neil捏着刀片的手顿住了几秒，又挪到另一侧，继续了下去。

“你厌恶的人？”

“厌恶”并不是Ives会选择的用词。事实上，他心里从来没有寻找到一个真正合适的词，能够准确地形容他对那个人的感受，那个几年前与他结识并共事了不到两个月，就死在了斯塔克12号荒凉的大地之下的人。

Ives没有去深究过，他从来不喜欢，更不擅长对自己的情感坦诚相待、刨根问底。他尽可能地避开那些可疑情绪，但回忆不受控制，他无法一声令下，命令自己就此不再回想起灼人的阳光和盘旋的飞沙，不再回想起直升机机舱内震耳欲聋的轰鸣，算法部件冰凉的金属外壳，以及在降落之前曾短暂望向自己的那双眼睛。

如果他真的胆敢一探究竟，或许有天会发现，他并非是在事情发生的当下心动的，而是在此后检索记忆的过程中，在对记忆的唤回、加工、收起等重重工序中越陷越深，并将永远这样回忆下去。他已经无法准确记起那个事件，每一次都只是记起上一次的回忆，而此时此刻，Neil的年轻面孔似乎将他脑海里那些失真的记忆冲淡了，他在Neil细碎轻柔的刮动中放空自己，在Neil温热干燥的指腹间从回忆中解脱出来，无论是过去还是未来，时空暂时停止了延展，凝固于眼前这间狭小的船舱内，凝固于Neil看向他的眼神里。

“不。”他对‘厌恶’一词表示否定，脸上缺乏表情，“只是一个我希望从来没有遇到的人。”

Neil困惑地笑了笑，“所以还是‘厌恶’的意思，对吗？”

他没有再做解释，Neil也没有再追问。混合着胡须的泡沫在脸盆里越积越多，镜子里Ives的面容也褪去了几分沧桑和老成，显得越来越稚嫩，Neil没有完全刮净，而是给他留了一层胡茬，如果彻底刮干净的话，他觉得他可能会生气。他转过身，把脸盆里的混合物倒进废水桶，重新取了一些净水，浸湿再拧干毛巾，反手交到Ives手里，示意他自己擦拭干净。

Ives用毛巾胡乱地揩了几下，趁着Neil转回去收拾脸盆架的时候，低声开口说：

“下周会有人调过来，接替Wheeler的副队长位置。Wheeler会成为你们的队长。”

剩下的无需多说，Neil很聪明，其它那些应该都能猜到。他的调离申请终于批下来了，这次行动结束后，就可以开始做交接，准备后续的流程。Neil的背影一时间变得有些僵硬，他放下手里的东西，好半天才转过来，看着Ives走回到折叠床边，手里还抓着毛巾。

“你要调到哪里？”

“不清楚。”

Neil的视线落向别处，怔住了片刻，又朝着他转回视线，问：“我们还会再见面吗？”

Ives想要摇头。过了一会儿，他放下手里的毛巾，眼睛看着别处，咬字含糊地回答说：“不知道。没准会吧。”

后半夜里，为了能睡着，Neil又吃了一次安眠药。在快要入眠的时候，他侧躺在那儿，闭着眼睛，用自言自语的音量说，之前我做了个梦，梦见在海上。Ives坐在另一张折叠床上，背靠着墙，隔着半个船舱的距离，听他的自言自语。

“我走到甲板上，看到海中央有一座信号塔，信号塔上有个人，我觉得很眼熟。”

“我一直望着他，望了很久。但离得太远了，看不清他究竟是谁。”

“我看不清他的脸，但有种莫名的感觉，好像他也在看着我，而且有话想对我说。”

一段沉默之后，就在Neil以为Ives已经睡了的时候，他的嗓音传过来，略显疲惫：

“是你自己吗？”

Neil倏地睁开眼睛，恍然间看清了塔上的那张脸。他坐起身来，难以置信地对着Ives点点头，稚嫩的笑容里满是纯真的惊喜，惊喜于在梦中途径另一个自己。

Ives也冲着他一笑。回忆和梦境之间并没有明确的界限，如果有，此刻他倾向于自己身在梦中。

（完）


End file.
